The Jane Doll Chronicles
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jester and his little Jane doll can cause trouble sometimes. (Jester/Jane)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**Yes there is some misspelling but on purpose since he's eating with his mouth full. Silly little fic I thought up while watching a movie. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sitting up in bed, I felt bored. From under my hat, I took out my doll and asked it "So Jane doll what should I do? What's that? I should declare my eternal love for you? Now Jane doll, I didn't know where so forward"<p>

Jumping up from bed, I try to balance the doll in my nose "Just stay still"

Slipping off my nose, the little doll falls before my eyes. In slow motion., I jump to grab it. Falling face down, the doll landed on my hat "Phew! That was close, you had me worried there for a second"

Opening the door, Jane looked down at me and asked "Jester, what are you doing?"

Hiding my doll, I act natural "I'm just... What are you doing?"

"I came to tell you dinners ready"

"Thank you for the enlightenment"

Waiting till she's gone, I take out the doll "You're so beautiful when your being Jane"

Slamming the door open. Jane snatched the doll out of my hands, she asked "You could have just told me all those things"

"I do, but the little Jane doll needs love too"

Looking annoyed, she remarked "Should I get a Jester doll so that I can say cute things to it as well?"

"Please Jane don't get upset"

"What is there to be upset about? I'm fine"

"You are not fine"

Coming around behind Jane, I pinch her cheeks "Look at the grumpy face! Now, what was that?"

"I didn't hear anything?"

"What's that Jane doll? You want me to tell my wife that I think she's the most beautiful creature in the world? Well I'll tell her, Jane you're the most beautiful creature in the world"

"Jester!"

"Alright then I'll be original, you are so beautiful, especially when you're mad. I really don't know what's wrong with me, but it's like you're wow when you're mad"

Breaking into a smile, she replied "That can explain a lot"

"Are you still upset?"

"To tell you the truth, I forgot what I was upset about"

"I'd tell you, but then you'll be upset again"

"Wait a minute, I do remember now, it was that Jane doll!"

Holding the little doll, I whispered "I think it's time to run"

Running around the room, I do my best to avoid being tackled. Jumping from her grasp, she yelled "Come back here!"

Holding the little doll in my hands, I close my eyes and confess "Sorry Jane doll, between you and Jane, I choose Jane"

Throwing the little doll in the fire, I imitate a small Jane voice "How could you do this to me? I thought what we had was special!"

Watching the little doll burn, I took off my hat and felt a tinge of sadness for it "May she rest in peace"

"Jester, I'm sorry about your doll"

"That's alright, I'm to old to play with toys anyway"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I made your favorite pie?"

"Really?"

**The kitchen**

Sitting at the picnic table, Jane pushes forward a slice of pie "Go on"

Stuffing my mouth full of pie, I said "Feewing better alwedee"

Sitting down across the table, she blushed "And something else?"

"Whaf elwse ish there?"

"You know I've been eating much more than usual right? So much that I have to cook my own dinner as well as yours?"

"Yesh"

"You see, I'm eating for two now. The reason being that I'm with child"

Almost choking, I manage to swallow and exclaim "WHAT! That's great! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you, I'm so proud of us"

"And"

Sitting on the edge of my seat, I ask earnestly "Tell me my lady knight, what else on your mind?"

"Dragon is with child as well, twins to be exact"

"How is that possible? I mean I know how you become that way, but Dragon? I didn't cause that too did I?"

"What? No you fool, that's not what happened"

"Then?"

Looking at me teasingly, she replied "It's not for boys ears"

"I'm a grown man, who happens to act like a child. I'm old enough to know about the birds and the bees story for Dragons"

"Then you'll have to ask Smithy"

With that she disappeared into the kitchen. Looking all around to make sure it was safe, I took out a Jester doll "What's that Jester doll? Don't tell her about you, I can try. What's that? You love my wife too? Then the fight is on!"


End file.
